What if Hibarisan fell in love with a girl?
by yunisu-chan
Summary: The guy who hates crowd fell in love with a girl who was hated by the crowd. HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1: When he meets her

**What if Hibari-san fell in love with a girl? **

_NOTE: I'm not good at writing... so there would be lots of grammar mistakes here so I hope you understand... please review it as well ^^_

* * *

><p>=Friday=<p>

It was already dismissal in Nami Middle and all the students were heading home... except for one...

Hibari-san was roaming around the school, looking for students who are staying late and violating the school rules. After walking for 10 mins around the hallway, he saw a classroom with the door opened. He walked towards to that classroom to check if there is a student inside... expecting that the person inside is doing something 'not right' so that he can use his tonfas to him. Unfortunately... it was different. Instead of a guy doing vandalism or a guy fooling around... he saw a girl. He stood outside, watching the girl who was cleaning the entire classroom when the girl suddenly noticed him.

Girl: Hi-hi-hibari-san? (nervous) Ano... gomen ne... I just want to clean the room before I leave.  
>Hibari-san: That's ok. But if anything wrong happens here... then I'll bite you to death.<br>Girl: Uh...um... hai...

Hibari left.

Girl: *sigh* He really is scary... But for some reason I think he is a nice person. (looked at her watch) Oh no! It's already late... I need to go home.

* * *

><p>=Saturday=<p>

The next morning inside the Disciplinary Committee's office...

Kusakabe: Kyo-san. We found some broken windows in class 3-C (showed Hibari some pictures)  
>Hibari looked at the pictures... and the moment he saw it pissed him off. Suddenly, he remembered that class 3-C is the classroom where the girl was cleaning...<p>

~ to be continued~


	2. Chapter 2: The truth

_NOTE: I'm not good at writing... so there would be lots of grammar mistakes here so I hope you understand..._

* * *

><p>=Monday=<p>

It was Monday...and because of what happened last Saturday, Hibari-san asked Kusakabe to target the girl. Kusakabe was against it ('coz he doesn't want to hit a girl) but he can't do anything

but to follow his boss.

During lunch time, Hibari-san went to the rooftop to take a nap. While sleeping, 2 students were about to enter the rooftop. They were talking out loud, laughing as they opened the door.

Hibari-san woke up because of the noise. He sitted up and looked at the the 2 students who seemed like a bit frightened.

Student 1: Eh? Hi-hi-hibari-san? Gomen nasai for waking you up! *big bow*  
>Student 2: Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! *bowed for 3 times*<br>Hibari: *yawned* So your the one who did it...

The 2 students looked at each other, wondering.

Student 2: (Did he heard us or something?) Uh...er... What are you talking about... Hi- Hibari-san?  
>Student 1: It is Kurumi-chan who broke those windows! (*hit! Why did I said that out of the blue!)<p>

Hibari-san just stared at them.

Student 1: Really! It's the truth! Right? *looked to Student 2, expecting him to agree with him  
>Student 2: Yeah! Yeah! You're right! She even admitted it to Kusakabe-san and in front of our class! *a bit nervous*<p>

Hibari-san stood up and the 2 students started to shake.

Hibari: So you admit it...  
>Both Students: Huh? (with a question mark face)<br>Hibari: I said, 'You're the ones who did it' but never said that 'You're the ones who broke the windows'"

The 2 students looked to each other again with fear on their faces.

Hibari: You're guilty... Now I have to bite to death. *raised his tonfas then walked slowly towards the students

The students were really afraid... they wanted to run but their knees were shaking. They can not move their body.

Student 2: No! Hibari-san, no!  
>Student 1: We're sorry! Hi-Hibari-san!<p>

The students were bitten to death, as expected to the Disciplinary Committee'sleader. Hibari-san moved their bodies aside then left. He took his phone from his pocket and called Kusakabe.

Kusakabe: Hello, Kyo-san. If you're going to asked about the girl, then worry not. We already got her.  
>Hibari:Just bring her to the office.<br>Kusakabe: Huh?  
>Hibari: The girl. Bring her to my office.<br>Kusakabe: Uh... hai...

~to be continued~


	3. Chapter 3: Her secret

Note: I'm not that good in English… so please do understand my grammar mistakes…

* * *

><p>= Inside the Disciplinary Committee's Office=<p>

Kusakabe: So, you're telling us that you broke those glass windows last Friday?

Girl: Hai… *looking down*

Kusakabe: Why? *face palmed and shook his head then looked at the girl* Don't you know that Kyo-san will beat anyone even if you're a gi-

Kusakabe didn't manage to finish his sentence 'coz the door suddenly opened. Kusakabe looked back and found Hibari standing at the door. As Hibari-san entered the room, Kusakabe's men went outside to avoid crowding.

Kusakabe: Kyo-san…

Hibari looked to Kusakabe then to the girl. And he walked towards them.

Hibari: What is your name? * he stopped walking when he reached his preferable distance*

The girl slowly looked up to him… she was a bit scared.

Girl: I'm… I'm Kurumi. Ku-Kurumi Izawa *nervous*

Hibari: Then you may go…

Kurumi: Huh? (looking at Hibari with a confused face)

Kusakabe: (This is rare…)

Kurumi: You're not going to punish me?

Hibari: Punish? For what?

Kurumi: For breaking those windows.

Hibari: I hate liars.

Kurumi and Kusakabe were both shocked and confused on what he said.

Kurumi: What do you mean by that? You saw me right? You saw me that I'm the last person who left our classroom last week.

Kuasakabe; Kurumi-san… Why do you want to be punish, now that Kyo-san's letting you go?

Kurumi: Huh? *looked at Kusakabe then looked down* because…

Hibari: I want to talk to her privately.

Kusakabe: Kyo-san… *he paused, waiting for Hibari to respond* Hai… *then he leaves*

Now it's only Hibari and Kurumi inside the office. Hibari walked closer to Kurumi that made her more nervous.

Hibari: I'll bite you to death if you lie more… Now tell me the truth.

Kurumi started to shake a bit. She was now scared to Hibari. She took the paper inside her pocket and gave it Hibari. He opened the folded paper and read what's written inside.

"Tell the 'DC' that you're the one who broke the glass or else… we will spread to the whole school that you're a DAUGHTER OF A MISTRESS"

Kurumi: I found it inside my locker. *she was starting to tear up* This morning… I found it there.

Kurumi's eyes became teary and started to sniff. She tried not to cry but her tears started to fell down from her eyes. On the other hand, Hibari seemed not care. He doesn't really want to care. But since the day he saw Kurumi cleaning the room all alone, deep inside him, he felt that he owes her a little. He took his handkerchief from his pocket and gave it to the crying girl. Kurumi was surprised. She was right. Hibari-san had a nice side.

Kurumi: Arigato… *took the handkerchief and wipe her tears* And gomen ne for disturbing you so much. I think I'll go back to my class. *trying to smile *

She walked towards the door while sniffing and wiping her tears. Hibari-san was just standing looking at her as she goes. After a few steps, Kurumi looked back to Hibari.

Kurumi: About the handkerchief, I'll return it to you when it's clean already. *she smiled then continued to walk*

Hibari: Wait. *the girl stopped walking* I'll come with you.

~to be continued~

DC = Disciplinary Committee


	4. Chapter 4: Rumors and Questions

Note: I'm not that good in English… so please do understand my grammar mistakes…

* * *

><p>=Tuesday=<p>

Rumors ran so fast. Lots of questions are needed to be asked. She knew that this will happen but he insisted.

'_They didn't punish her'_

'_What? How come?'_

'_I don't know'_

'_But she admitted it right? She said that she's the one who broke them.'_

'_I know…'_

'_This is weird;_

'_But there is something weirder than that'_

'_Really?'_

'_When she came back to class yesterday, she's with Hibari-san'_

'_What? You're lying'_

'_I'm not'_

'_Ne, ne… what are you guys talking about? Can I jump in?'_

'_We're talking about her'_

'_Yeah… Remember what happened yesterday?'_

'_Ah… So it's about 'it'… Most 3rd year students are talking about that'_

'_Because it's really weird…'_

'_You're right! I even saw them walked home together yesterday!' _

'_EH?'_

Inside the classroom, Kurumi put her head down on her desk and used her arms as the cushion. She faced to the window beside her. Thinking…

(Argh… this really sucks… I'm such a messed. They started to say bad things to me again even though I didn't do anything wrong. What should I do? I'm sure they'll make fun of me again)

Kurumi slowly closed her eyes…

(I wish I can talk to him more…)

_Hibari: Wait. I'll come with you._

_Kurumi: *stopped walking then looked back* Huh? No, it's ok. I can handle myself. *smiled*_

_Hibari: No. I'll come with you. I still owe you something._

_Kurumi: You? Owe me?_

_Hibari: For cleaning the room._

_Kurumi: *chukled* It's ok. You don't have to 'pay' for it. I did it because I love this school… even though the school hates me. *she spoke softly*_

_Hibari: Wao._

_Kurumi: Eh? *blush a little bit*_

_Hibari: Then I owe you more. *smiled*_

Kurumi smiled as she remembered their conversation yesterday when the teacher called her out.

Teacher: Izawa-san!

Kurumi: Hai! *stood up and was shocked*

Teacher: Please pay attention to the class!

Kurumi: Hai, sensei! *big bow then sat down*

F. Student: Oooh… Looks like someone's day dreaming!

The class started to laugh.

M. Student: Hibari-san! Hibari-san! Daisuki dayo! *mocking Kurumi*

The class laughed louder and were having fun teasing Kurumi. Their teacher tried to stop them but the class continued on making fun of her. Kurumi ignored them. She only sat there then looked at the window. The class mocked her more... and laughed at her more... but she remained silence. While looking outside, she saw a hand that came out of nowhere. The hand opened the window and a guy suddenly jumped in, who was trying to get inside the room. Kurumi stood up because of shock.

Kurumi: Hi-Hibari-san?

The class suddenly stopped from laughing. Their laughter was change by terror. Hibari-san just looked at them then to the teacher.

Hibari: Your class is too loud...

Teasher: Uh-um... Hai! I-I'll do my best to keep them quiet. *shivering in fear

Hibari: *looked at the class* Make more noise and I'll bite you to death, herbivores.

Everyone in class was so scared except for one who stopped Hibari-san from leaving.

Kurumi: Matte, Hibari-san! *took the handkerchief from her pocket* I just wanted to give this back to you. Um... thanks for lending it to me. *smiled*

Hibari looked at her, took his handkerchief and then left.

The whole class was totally shocked from what happened. "How come she can talk to him normally?" a very big question that only Kurumi and Hibari can answer or maybe... no one can.

~to be continued~


	5. Chapter 5: A Fight

Note: I'm not good in english... so please do understand ^^ I have lots of grammar mistakes I think...

* * *

><p>=Lunch=<p>

It was now lunch time. Kurumi went out and look for a place to eat. She saw an empty bench near the baseball field where Yamamoto, one of the famous baseball players in Namimori, and his team were having training. She sat on the bench and ate her food.

Ayane: Hey! *pushed Kurumi from her back*

Kurumi almost fell down from her seat. She stood up from the bench and faced the girl who pushed her.

Kurumi: Uh... Yes? Can I help you?

It was Ayane, one of her classmate. Ayane just looked at her from top to bottom. She got 2 more friends with her, Yumi and Mieko, who were staring at Kurumi as well.

Kurumi: Um...ano... if you want to sit on the bench then you can use it. I'm finish eating anyway.

Ayane: We don't care about the bench. We just want to ask you a question.

Kurumi: Uh-okay. *a bit nervous*

Ayane: Do you like Hibari-san?

Kurumi: Eh? What kind of question is that? *blush a little*

Yumi: *giggled* Don't play dumb with us. We know that you like him.

Kurumi: Huh? What are you talking about?

Yumi: Just admit it! You like him right?

Mieko: But he doesn't like you... *walked towards Kurumi* Poor Kurumi-chan... Her love is unrequited. *Walked around Kurumi as she mocked her*

Kurumi: What do you want?

Ayane: What we want? *looked to her friends then to Kurumi* We wanted Hibari-san. But we noticed that you're taking him away from us.

Kurumi: No I'm not... I'm not taking anyone.

Mieko: Liar! I saw the both of you walking home together!

Kurumi: Huh? It's a misunderstanding. He only-

Yumi pushed Kurumi on the ground before she finish talking.

Yumi: Say sorry.

Kurumi: Sorry? For what?

Yumi: For lying.

Mieko: And for stealing Hiba-chan!

Kurumi: No... I didn't do any of those things so I'm not going to say sorry!

Ayane slowly sat down to reached Kurumi who was pushed on the ground. She pulled Kurumi's hair to show her face to her.

Ayane: You're such a stubborn kid, Kurumi-chan. You really are a daughter of a *itch!

Kurumi was shocked to what she said. She wanted to stop her but there's no word coming out from her mouth.

Ayane:*giggled* Oh? What happened to you? *looked to her friends who had an evil smile in their faces* You were so tough a minute ago but now... look at you, very pitiful.

Yumi: Yeah, Where's your toughness now, *itch?

Mieko: Oh that's right. She's a *itch too just like her mom! *giggled* Like mother like daughter!

The three girls laughed at her. They also mocked and said lots of false accusations about her mom. Little they know Kurumi was really sensitive with this kind of talk, the reason why she doesn't want the school to know about it. The 3 stopped on laughing when Kurumi slapped Ayane on her face. She slowly stood up while the 3 followed her with their eyes.

Kurumi: I have enough this! If you have a problem with me or wanted to say bad things to me, then I don't care! I don't care anymore! Just don't include my mother to this 'coz I will break my silence once you do that! *looking down to Ayane*

The 3 students were surprised from what Kurumi did. This is the first time they saw her got mad. Ayane slowly stood up while giggling that turned into a loud laugh.

Ayane: Wahahaha! You ARE really annoying, huh? How dare you slap me on my face! You'll regret doing it to me. *with an evil smile* Grab her!

Ayane's friends tried to grab Kurumi but she pushed them away. She took this chance to escape and ran to the campus.

Ayane: You two are so useless! Quick! Chase her!

Kurumi ran fast as she could. She even bumped the other students on the hallway. She said sorry to them and continued on running. The 3 female students followed her... Turned left, turned right, took the stairs and then forward. Kurumi did everything to lose them on track. Then she randomly entered a classroom and closed the door silently. Due to her fear that they might catch her, she sneaked backwards while looking at the door. Without noticing, there was a sofa lying behind her. She lost her balance when she hit the sofa that made her to fell down on its cushion like seat. However, her head hit a lap of a person instead. Kurumi opened her eyes and found Hibari-san yawning and just woke up from his sleep.

~to be continued~


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital

Note: I'm not goo at English so please understand my grammar mistakes... and I know there's a lot of them

* * *

><p><em>Kurumi ran fast as she could. She even bumped the other students on the hallway. She said sorry to them and continued on running. The 3 female students followed her... Turned left, turned right, took the stairs and then forward. Kurumi did everything to lose them on track. Then she randomly entered a classroom and closed the door silently. Due to her fear that they might catch her, she sneaked backwards while looking at the door. Without noticing, there was a sofa lying behind her. She lost her balance when she hit the sofa that made her to fell down on its cushion like seat. However, her head hit a lap of a person instead. Kurumi opened her eyes and found Hibari-san yawning and just woke up from his sleep.<em>

Kurumi: Hibari-san? *seated up, blushing* Ano... gomen na~

Hibari covered Kurumi's mouth that made her face to turn red. Hibari stared at her for 10 seconds then looked at the door. He saw some shadows on the ground and heard someone talking.

Voice 1: I think I heard her...

Voice 2: Really? Where?

Voice 1: It came from here.

Voice 3: That's impossible. Can't you see that it's the Disciplinary Committee's office? No one dares to go inside that room.

Voice 1: Maybe you're right. I guess I'm just imagining things.

Voice 3: Let's hurry up. Lunch time will end soon. We need to find her immediately.

The shadows faded away and the silence returned again. Hibari slowly removed his hand from Kurumi's mouth. Kurumi didn't move an inch. Her emotions couldn't be explained. Nervous, scared and shocked. All of these were mixing inside her.

Hibari: Hn. *faced left with eyes closed* What are you doing here? *he opened his eyes and moved it towards to Kurumi*

Kurumi: Er... um...

Hibari: You're disturbing my sleep. *faced Kurumi*

Kurumi: Gomen nasai Hibari-san. *nervous* This… this will never happen again.

Hibari-san leaned forward. He moved closer and closer to Kurumi as if he's going to kiss her but he collapsed to her shoulder.

Kurumi: Hi-Hi-Hibari-san? *turned red* Are you ok?

Hibari-san fell asleep to her shoulder. Kurumi touched his forehead and realized that he had a high fever.

=Hospital (After School) =

Kusakabe ran on the hallway looking for the room where Hibari-san is. When he reached the room, he opened the door and found Kurumi sitting beside Hibari's bed.

Kusakabe: Kurumi-san?

Kurumi looked back and saw Kusakabe panting from running. Kurumi stood up from her seat and walked towards Kusakabe. The both of them talked outside the room.

Kusakabe: Kurumi-san, what happened?

Kurumi: I don't know... This morning he was doing well but during lunch time, he collapsed. But don't worry, it is just a high fever. He only needs to rest for the rest of the week.

Kusakabe: *sigh* I thought it was really bad. By the way, why are you here?

Kurumi told Kusakabe everything. She told him about what happened to her class and explained why she was in the Disciplinary Committee's office with Hibari-san. Kusakabe understood her situation. The two stayed at the hospital, waiting for Hibari to wake up.

=After 2hrs=

Kusakabe was standing near the door while Kurumi was sitting beside Hibari's bed.

Kusakabe: Kurumi-san, you can go home if you wanted to.

Kurumi: *looked to kusakabe* It's ok. I'll wait 'til he wakes up.

Kusakabe: Are you sure?

Kurumi: Hai. I'm worried about him.

Kusakabe: Worried? Well that's rare. No one gets worried about him except for his subordinates.

Kurumi: Mmmm... You really are a nice guy Kusakabe-san. *smiled*

Kusakabe: *blush a bit due to he was embarrass* A...er... You are nice too Kurumi-san.

Kurumi: *giggled* And you're funny too.

=Evening=

It was already evening, and Hibari-san was still sleeping. Kusakabe decided to went out to buy some dinner while Kurumi stayed in the room. Kurumi felt sleepy and tried her best to stay awake. However, she didn't manage to stop her eyes from closing and fell asleep. She used the space on Hibari's bed as her cushion ('coz she's sleeping on a sitting positon) and was facing Hibari. After some minutes, Kusakabe went back carrying the food he bought for him and Kurumi to eat. He opened the door and saw Kurumi sleeping. He smiled, silently closed the door and went home.

Back to the room, Hibari-san woke up. He slowly opened his eyes and then yawned. He seated up and a white towel fell down from his forehead. He touched his head with his left hand and still felt a little dizzy. He looked on his right and saw a girl sleeping. He examined carefully and found out that it is Kurumi. He put a warm smile on on his face as he brushed Kurumi's hair revealing her eyes with long lashes.

~to be continued~


	7. Chapter 7: Hospital 2

Hibari felt something that he never felt before, a feeling that no words can explain. A feeling that he hid since the day he saw her. The girl who played with his emotions...

_He was relieved when he found out that she's not the one who broke the windows. _

_He felt sad when she told him about her mother. _

_He was amazed when he knew that she love the school. _

_And was angry when he found out how her class treated her._

Hibari closed his eyes and was in deep thought, looking for answers to his question: What is this feeling? Kurumi made some soft sound while sleeping. Hibari looked at her again and brushed her hair. Suddenly, Kurumi opened her eyes, she woke up when she felt Hibari's fingers. Hibari took his hand away from her immediately.

Kurumi: Hibari-san? *seated up, scrubbing her eyes and with a sleepy voice*

Hibari: Hn. *faced to his left*

Kurumi: Ano... Are you feeling well?

Hibari: Mn.

Kurumi: Um... If you need something... just tell me ok?

Hibari just looked at her.

Kurumi: Uh-I'll take that as a yes.

Hibari: What are you doing here?

Kurumi: Ano... I'm here... I'm here to take care of you. Actually, Kusakabe's here as well a while a- *look at her wrist watch* What? Its midnight already? *then covers her mouth*

Hibari: Too loud *closed his eyes*

Kurumi: Gomen... So I slept for hours. *looking down* Um... If I'm disturbing you then maybe I should go home.

Hibari: You said if I need something I'll just tell you... *opened his eyes and looked to Kurumi*

Kurumi: Ha-hai! I said that. Wait, do you need something?

Hibari: I need you here.

Kurumi: *blush a bit* Eh? What do you mean by that?

Hibari: It means what it means.

Kurumi: Um... I'm confused.

Hibari glared at her,

Kurumi: O-ok ok! I'll stay here!

Hibari: Argh! *touched his head with his left hand, his head hurt*

Kurumi: Hibari-san? *stood up and placed her left hand to Hibari's shoulder* You shouldn't force yourself. *worried*

Hibari lied down on his bed and Kurumi covered his body with a blanket.

Kurumi: Please rest for now so that you can regain your strength

Hibari: Don't go...

Kurumi: Uh..um... Hai!

Hibari glared at her.

Kurumi: Pro-promise! I won't go.

Hibari went back to sleep and Kurumi stayed with him.

For the rest of the week, Kurumi took care of Hibari in the hospital. She never left him except for going home to change and for buying things that she and Hibari needed. She talked to Hibari about lots of random things even though most of the time Hibari seemed not to care and looked like he's ignoring her. Kurumi also asked questions to Hibari but he hardly responded to them. During the school's dismissal, Kusakabe always visited Hibari and Kurumi at the hospital.('coz Kurumi didn't go to the school since Hibari got hospitalized) He helped Kurumi in taking care of his boss that sometimes made Hibari to get annoyed. This made Kurumi happy 'coz it was her first time to open up with her friends... yes... she considered them as her friends now.

=Saturday=

Hibari was reading a book while Kurumi was sitting on the chair beside Hibari's bed and was peeling an orange for him.

Kurumi: Kyo-kun._ (and_ _she started calling him like that a day ago... fortunately Hibari was ok with it_) The doctor said that you can go home tomorrow. Isn't that great? You can go back to school on Monday as well and do your job as the Disciplinary Committee's chairman again. *peeling an orange*

Hibari: Hn. *continued reading the book*

Kurumi: You sound like you're mad...

Hibari looked at her. And she's right. He is somewhat mad. He was thinking that he'll never become this closer to her when they go back to school.

Kurumi: Oh, By the way. *stopped peeling the orange and looked at Hibari* The doctor said that you're so thin... maybe you should start eating lots of food.

Hibari glared at her and was annoyed.

Kurumi: *gulp* Ah-I mean if you don't mind... I can cook lunch for you every day and bring it to your office.

Hibari gave Kurumi a warm smile that made her blush.

Hibari: Do as you wish.

=Monday at Namimori School=

A baby from Italy was planning something…

~to be continued~


	8. Chapter 8: They meet the Vongola

Note: I'm not good in English so there are probably lots of grammar mistakes here…

* * *

><p>=Monday at Namimori School=<p>

A baby from Italy was planning something. He was staring at the reception room from the outside of the school campus and found a guy leaning on a wall near the window. The baby said that he was a dangerous man and will be needed for the future. He wanted to recruit him. He wanted him to be a subordinate of the family...

Hibari started to do his daily routine; patrolling the whole school in the morning, biting students to death when crowding, punishing those who are late and checking Kurumi if she had arrive. It seemed like Hibari is not in his usual self...even him was aware about that. However, he can't stop this feeling flowing inside him that until now he doesn't know what it is. The only thing he knew was he wanted to be closer to her. And wanted to see her...

=Lunch Time=

The boss and his subordinates, including his tutor, went to the reception room. The boss had a bad feeling about it but he can't help it. If he didn't follow his tutor, then he's dead meat. When they arrived, they opened the door and found the room so neat and clean.

Subordinate 1: Juudaime! This place is perfect!

Tutor: This will be our secret headquarters from now on.

Subordinate 2: A secret hide out? For our mafia game, huh? Sounds fun!

Subordinate 1: You baseball nuts... You're not taking it seriously!

Subordinate 2: Maa maa, Lets have fun together!

Boss: Ano... I think we shouldn't intrude to this room without permission...

The tutor kicked the boss on his face. The boss fell down on the floor.

Boss: Itte! Itte! Itte! *scrubbing his cheek where he was kicked *Why did you do that?

Tutor: That's why they call you DAME! What's the point of having a secret hideout if we're going to ask permission to someone for it?

Boss: But...

Voice: What are you doing here?

The 4 looked at the door to find out who said that.

Boss: Hi-Hi-Hibari-san?

Subordinate 1: Oi! We should be the one asking that! *walking towards to Hibari* Don't you know that this is our place now?

Hibari suddenly attacked the subordinate 1. His move was so fast but fortunately, the subordinate 1 managed to dodge it and only a strand of his hair was cut. The subordinate 1 jumped backwards.

Boss: Gokudera-kun? *stood up*

Gokudera: Juudaime! Don't worry, I can handle this! *brought his dynamites out* Take that!

Gokudera threw his dynamites to Hibari but Hibari cut them with his tonfas to half. Now it's Hibari's turn to attack. He used his tonfas to hit Gokudera on the face and knocked him down.

Boss: Gokudera-Kun! *went to Gokudera's side*

Meanwhile, the tutor was just watching on the side of the room. Hibari looked to the second subordinate giving him a signal that he's next.

Subordinate 2: Yabe...

The subordinate 2 charged to Hibari. Hibari dodged all of his attacks. Then when he saw that there was an opening to attack the subordinate 2, he took his chance to hit him and knocked him down as well.

Boss: Yamamoto! *went to Yamamoto* Yamamoto! Yamamoto! Yamamoto! *while shaking Yamamoto's body*

Hibari was just looking at the boss.

Tutor: Ciaossu.

Hibari turned his head to the tutor who looked like a baby and was standing on the table.

Hibari: Who are you? Trespassers are not allowed to this school.

Hibari attacked the tutor with his tonfas. The tutor shielded himself with a green baton.

Hibari: Wao. You're good.

Tutor: You are good too and strong.

Boss: Hibari-san... Reborn...

Voice: Kyo-kun!

Hibari, Reborn and the boss looked at the door and saw a girl panting and holding a lunch box. It was Kurumi...

Boss: Kyo-kun?

Hibari moved away from Reborn and hid his tonfas. Kurumi started to walk towards them.

Kurumi: Ano... Are you alright little baby?

Reborn: Hai.

Kurumi: Then that's good. *smiled* By the way, my name is Kurumi of class 3-C how about you?

Reborn: My name is Reborn and I'm from Italy. I am also a hit man.

Boss: Reborn! You shouldn't say that like it is a normal thing.

Kurumi: Wow... Sugoi... *smiled*

Hibari just looked at them then he walked out when he felt that he was ignored. Kurumi noticed that he was leaving.

Kurumi: Oh no... Kyo-kun is leaving. Um... See you Reborn-san.

Reborn: Ciao ciao!

Reborn waved to Kurumi as she leaved. Kurumi followed Hibari to the rooftop. Hibari stopped on walking once he reached the place.

Kurumi: Kyo-kun...

Hibari looked back to her.

Kurumi: Um...ano... As promise... I brought lunch for you today.

Hibari moved his eyes to the lunch box that Kurumi was holding and sat down. Kurumi walked closer to Hibari and sat down as well. She opened up the lunch box and gave Hibari his food. The two are their food quietly. It was very awkward but no one wants to start talking. As they finished the food, Kurumi cleaned all the mess up while Hibari started to felt sleepy... He was staring at Kurumi who was packing up and was thinking that maybe he should make his first step to be more closer to her. Hibari yawned and decided to sleep. He suddenly lied down on the floor and placed his head to Kurumi's lap.

Kurumi: Kyo-kun? *red face*

Hibari: Don't disturb me... I'm trying to sleep.

~to be continued~

* * *

><p>this chapter is like an excerpt from episode 5... just in case you noticed that this chapter looks familiar...<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: The Flower

NOTE: I'm not good in English and also not a good writer... so there are probably lots of grammar mistakes here... I hope you understand...

* * *

><p><em>As they finished the food, Kurumi cleaned all the mess up while Hibari started to felt sleepy... He was looking at Kurumi who was packing up, and he was thinking that maybe he should make his first step to be closer to her. Hibari yawned and decided to sleep. He suddenly lied down on the floor and placed his head to Kurumi's lap.<em>

Kurumi: Kyo-kun? *red face*

Hibari: Don't disturb me... I'm trying to sleep.

Hibari closed his eyes.

Kurumi: Eh? But who told you to sleep on my lap?

Hibari: I can sleep wherever I want.

Kurumi: Mmmm... That's unfair!

Hibari opened his eyes with a soft smile on his face.

Hibari: Then what do you want me to do to let me sleep on your lap?

Kurumi was shocked to what Hibari said maybe because this was the longest sentence that came out from his mouth. And also... it seemed like she was talking to a different person. The Hibari she knew was cold, scary and didn't care to the people around him. But now, the person they called a 'carnivore' was here with her, lying on the floor... forcing himself to sleep on her lap like a child.

Kurumi: What do you mean... *confused*

Hibari: I'm a type of person who'll do everything to get whatever I want.

Kurumi stopped on talking to think. She was looking down to Hibari who was staring at her waiting for an answer.

Kurumi: Then call me with my name... *serious*

Hibari: I can't do that. *closed his eyes smiling*

Kurumi: And why? You said you'll do everything...

Hibari: That's an exception.

Kurumi: You really are unfair.

Hibari: I'm not.

Kurumi: You are.

Hibari: I'm not. *opened his eyes*

Kurumi: Then just give me the reason why you don't want to call me by my name.

Hibari: 'Coz you're an herbivore.

Kurumi: I'm not an herbivore! Yes... I am weak... but I'm not am herbivore. I'm Kurumi.

Hibari: Wao.

Kurumi: Eh?

Hibari was amazed that he was seeing this side of Kurumi. He never thought that the two of them would argue like this.

Hibari: Well... you got a point there.

Kurumi: Then you'll call me Kurumi now? *smiled*

Hibari: No.

Kurumi: *her smile faded away* Then what will you call me then.

Hibari: I'll call you a 'Flower' *closed his eyes again*

Kurumi: A 'Flower'? *blush* And why?

Hibari: Because flowers look weak... yet beautiful... *smiled*

Kurumi's eyes widened up and her face was turning red. She was thinking why Hibari's saying this thing.

Hibari: I gave you my reasons and answered your questions so I will sleep now. My flower...

Hibari slept on Kurumi's lap while she was left speechless. She didn't know what to say or how to respond to him. She was just there sitting... staring to the guy who was sleeping...thinking about what just happened and felt her heart that was beating fast. She didn't expect that one day a guy will talk to her like this. A tear dropped from her eyes. She didn't realize that she was now crying because of the feeling, a feeling of happiness that was overflowing to her heart. She wiped her tears and smiled and quietly watched Hibari sleeping.

=Dismissal=

Kurumi was packing her things up. Everyone left except her who purposely wanted to be left behind. When everyone's gone, Kurumi started to clean the room. She arranged all the chairs and erase all the writings on the black board. After cleaning the room, she went to the school garden to water the plants when two male students who were passing by noticed her...

M. Student 1: Konnichiwa.

Kurumi look back and saw the two male students standing in front of her. She turned her head to the right and then to the left and found out that they're talking to her.

Kurumi: Ano... Konnichiwa.

M. Student 2: Why are you alone? Did the other members of the Gardening Club left you?

Kurumi: Um, no. Actually I'm not part of any clubs here.

M. Student 2: Then why are you watering the plants?

Kurumi: Just for fun I guess. *smiled*

The 2 male students saw Kurumi's beauty as she smiled at them.

M. Student 1: *walked closer to Kurumi* Ano... I'm just thinking *scratching his head*... Why don't you hang out with us? Um... By the way I'm Ryota and he's name was Yosuke. *pointing to his friend* And you are?

Kurumi: Ku-Kurumi...

Yosuke: Well Kurumi-chan, wanna come with us? *walking closer to Kurumi and his friend*

Kurumi: No thanks. I have to go home after this.

Ryota: It won't take long. We will do some Karaoke and find a place to eat dinner. Then you can go home after that.

Kurumi: No... *walking slowly backwards* I'll rather go home 'coz my mom's gonna get mad at me if I arrive late.

Ryota: *grabbed Kurumi's hand* I said it won't take too long! Promise!

Kurumi: *freak out a little* Hey! It hurts! Let go of me! *dropped the watering can and tried to removed Ryota's hand*

Ryota: Just come with us ok? *tightened his grip*

Kurumi: I said no!

Kurumi was trying to push Ryota with her other hand but every time she do it, Ryota's grip kept on tightening. Ryota pulled Kurumi, forcing her to come with them.

Kurumi: Please! Let go of me!

Voice: What are you doing here?

The 3 look back and saw Hibari walking towards them with tonfas on his hand.

Yosuke: Hibari-san?

Ryota: Hi-Hibari-san. *forced a smile* As you can see, the three of us are going home now.

Hibari looked to Kurumi who was nearly on tears.

Hibari: Let go of the girl.

Ryota: Eh?

Hibari: Let go of the girl. *walked closer to the 3 students*

Ryota: But she's coming with us.

Hibari: No she's not.

Hibari smiled at them, an evil smile, and prepares himself for a fight. The two male students tried to flee leaving Kurumi behind but Hibari attacked them before running away. The male students were beaten and were lying on the ground with injuries on their bodies. They tried to stand up but their whole body was in pain. Kurumi was shocked to what happened. She didn't know what to do and was just standing there... frozen. Hibari stood in front of the injured students.

Hibari: Let 'My Flower' be hurt again... and this carnivore will bite you death... herbivores.

~to be continue~


	10. Chapter 10: Protect the Flower

Note: I'm not good in English so there are probably lots of grammar mistakes here... I hope you understand...

* * *

><p>=Tuesday=<p>

It was morning and Kurumi went to her classroom. She sat on her chair and took out a book to read. Then some of her classmates greeted her.

F. Student 1: Ohayo Kurumi-chan

Kurumi: Ah-um... Ohayo...

F. Student 2: Ohayo Kurumi! *smiled*

Kurumi: Um... Ohayo.

M. Student 1: Kurumi-chan, Ohayo.

M. Student 2: Ohayo Izawa-san

Kurumi: Oh-ohayo.

F. Student 3: Ohayo Kurumi-chan

Kurumi: Uh...ano... ohayo...

Kurumi:_ This is weird... Everyone's greeting me like a normal person... well I'm a normal person but why is it they're acting so friendly all of a sudden?_

_Hibari: Let 'My Flower' be hurt again and this carnivore will bite you to death... herbivores._

_Is it because of that?_

= Meanwhile in the Disciplinary Committee's office =

Hibari was doing his paperwork while Reborn was sitting on his table.

Reborn: I want you to work with the family, Hibari.

Hibari: Hn. I don't want to work with a bunch of herbivores.

Reborn: You can always work alone if you wanted to. It is just I need your strength for the future enemies.

Hibari: Enemies?

Reborn: Yes, enemies... strong enemies...who will remove the peace here in Namimori.

Hibari didn't respond to Reborn and continued his work.

Reborn: Then I'll take that as a yes. However... her life will be endangered as well.

Hibari stopped on working and gave Reborn a very serious look.

Reborn: Gomen. But this how the mafia works.

= Back to the class =

Kurumi was standing up trying to answer her teacher's question.

Kurumi: Ano... gomen ne sensei... I don't know the answer.

Teacher: Ok. You may take your seat. *smile*

Kurumi sat down with a big sigh. Then her classmate sitting next to her started to talk to her.

M. Student: It's ok Kurumi-chan *smiling and thumbs up* You can definitely answer the next one! *grin*

Kurumi: A.. uhm.. Thanks *smile*

The bell rang.

Kurumi: Oh... Lunch time already?

Kurumi took out the lunch boxes which are for her and Hibari. Then she headed to the Disciplinary Committee's office. She knocked the door. When she heard that no one was responding, she slowly opened the door. Inside, she saw Reborn and Hibari who looked like they were having a very serious conversation. Reborn glanced at her wile Hibari continued his work.

Reborn: It's your choice if you're going to tell her nor not.

Hibari closed his eyes and Reborn jumped down from the table and was going to leave.

Kurumi: Reborn-san... Do you want to join us eating our lunch?

Reborn: No thanks, Kurumi. I need to go to my Dame-student right now. Jaa.*waved*

Kurumi: See you around.*smile*

Reborn closed the door that made the room more intense. Kurumi broke the silence.

Kurumi: Kyo-kun... um.. ano... If you don't mind… I brought lunch again for us to eat today.

Hibari didn't respond but he stopped on working. He moved his things aside to make some space on his table. Kurumi noticed that Hibari wanted to eat so she walked closer to him and prepared the food. As usual, they ate their food silently. Kurumi ate on the sofa while Hibari ate his on his table. Kurumi looked to Hibari who was in deep thought. She wanted to start a conversation with him but it seemed like now isn't the right time. Hibari finished his food. He packed all his mess up, stood up and took the lunch box to Kurumi.

Kurumi: Finished already? *while reaching for the lunch box*

After giving the lunch box, Hibari sat on the sofa beside Kurumi. And then he leaned on her shoulder.

Kurumi: Eh? *blush* Kyo-kun? Don't tell me you're going to sleep again.

Hibari: This carnivore... will bite those herbivores that will hurt you to death.

Kurumi: Kyo-kun...

Hibari: Whatever happens I'll protect you with my life... my flower...

Hibari fell asleep and Kurumi's face turned red. She didn't finish her food 'coz she might disturb Hibari's sleep. Kurumi waited for him to wake up but she also fell asleep.

The two woke up and it's already dismissal. Hibari decided to walk Kurumi home due to his fear... the fear to what Reborn said to him...

_Reborn: ...her life will be endangered as well._

For the first time, he felt a fear in his life...

= Kurumi's house=

Kurumi: Arigatou Kyo-kun for walking me home.

Kurumi stopped on talking waiting for Hibari to respond but he remained silent.

Kurumi: Well…um… So it is goodbye then. I'll see you tomorrow. *smile*

Hibari: Wait. *hold Kurumi's hand*

Kurumi: Yes? *blush*

Hibari: Take care of yourself… and be careful.

Kurumi: Huh? *confused* Ok…

Hibari left a piece of paper to Kurumi as he removed his hand to her.

Kurumi: What's this? *opening the small folded paper* A number?

Hibari: If something wrong happens, call me right away.

Kurumi: Ok. But I want you to tell me…Is there something bad that's going to happen?

Hibari: Today isn't the right time…

Kurumi: *worried* Then I'll wait. I'll see you tomorrow.

Before Kurumi entered the gate, Hibari suddenly pulled her. Kurumi was shocked and closed her eye. And then she felt that there is something wrapping around her. As she opened her eyes, she found out that her face was facing Hibari's chest. She realized that Hibari was now hugging her.

Kurumi: Kyo-kun? *turning red*

Hibari: Like what I said before, I'll protect you with my life… MY BEAUTFUL FLOWER…

= Namimori school 9:00 pm =

6 members of the Disciplinary Committee were beaten down...

~to be continued~


	11. Chapter 11: The enemy is here

Note: I'm note good in English so please ignore my grammar mistakes... T.T

**Italics = POV**

* * *

><p>=Wednesday Morning in Namimori School=<p>

Kurumi was walking to the school when she noticed that there were members of the Disciplinary Committee guarding the front gate. As she entered the gate, she accidentally bumped to Kusakabe who was in a hurry. Kurumi fell on the ground

Kurumi: Ouch...

Kusakabe: Kurumi-san? *looking to Kurumi* Gomen for bumping into you... I'm just in a hurry. *lending Kurumi a hand*

Kurumi: It's ok.

Kurumi reached for Kusakabe's hand and helped her in standing up

Kurumi: Um...ano... I'm just wondering, is there something wrong happening in here?

Kusakabe: Oh, about that... last night 6 members of the committee were beaten down by the students of other school.

Kurumi: Eh? Beaten down?

Kusakabe: Hai...

Kurumi: Why?

Kusakabe: According to the victims, they were looking for the strongest student of Namimori School.

Kurumi: Strongest student? For what reason?

Kusakabe: I don't know... We're still investigating about that.

Kurumi: *looked down and worried* Where's Kyo-kun?

Kusukabe: He's in the office right now and is in a bad mood.

Kurumi: Ah-ok! I'll see you around Kusakabe-san.

Kurumi was going to leave but Kusakabe stopped her.

Kusakabe: Um...Matte!

Kurumi: Yes? What is it? *looked back*

Kusakabe: Thanks for worrying... I mean thanks for worrying to Kyo-san. Please take care of him.

Kurumi: Hai! *smiled*

Kurumi ran towards to the Disciplinary Committee's office. And there, she found Hibari preparing himself for a fight.

Kurumi: Kyo-kun.

Hibari looked at her.

Kurumi: Where are you going?

Hibari looked to his left to avoid an eye contact to Kurumi.

Kurumi: Kyo-kun... *walking closer* Please don't force yourself in doing this.

Hibari: It is none of your business. I am responsible for this incident.

Kurumi: *looked down* Then please take care of yourself...

Hibari put his hand below Kurumi's chin and lifted her head. He saw to Kurumi's expression that she was really worried about him.

Hibari: Promise that you will stay out of this.

Kurumi: But...

Hibari: Please. *serious*

Kurumi: Ok... I promise...

Hibari: Follow me.

Hibari and Kurumi went out the room, then out of the school. It seemed like Hibari was looking for something... or someone.

= Meanwhile... A road near the Namimori School =

Tsuna: Eh? An incident?

Reborn: It is said that the victims were hospitalized due to some broken bones.

Tsuna: That's really bad! I don't feel like going to school anymore...

While walking, Tsuna and Reborn saw Hibari with a girl who was walking towards them.

Reborn: Ciaossu Hibari, Kurumi.

Kurumi: Ohayo Reborn-san.*smiled*

Hibari: Baby...Please look after her.

Kurumi: Eh? Kyo-kun... *looked to Hibari*

Reborn: Hai.

Hibari: I'm counting on you. I have to go now.

Then Hibari left. Kurumi looked at him until he vanished from her sight.

Reborn: Kurumi, let's go.

Kurumi: Hai, Reborn-san.

The three start on walking to the school.

Tsuna: Um...ano... Are you somewhat related to Hibari-san?

Kurumi: Me? No I'm not. Why did you ask?

Tsuna: Because it seemed like the two of you were really close.

Reborn: It is because she's Hibari's girlfriend.

Kurumi and Tsuna: Girlfriend?

Tsuna: Eh? Why are you shocked too?

Kurumi: 'Coz I'm not his girlfriend! *blush* I...I...I'm just a friend of him.

Tsuna: _Even if she denies it... it is a bit obvious._ Ano... Gomen ne for being rude. I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Kurumi: My name is Kurumi Izawa. *smiled*

As the three reached the school, they saw a girl with a short hair running towards them.

Tsuna: Kyoko-chan?

Kyoko approached them.

Kyoko: Tsuna-kun!

Tsuna: What happened? You look troubled.

Kyoko: Onii-san... Onii-san is in the hospital!

Tsuna: What? *made an eye contact to Kurumi then to Reborn* Are you going to the hospital?

Kyoko: Hai!

Tsuna: Then we'll come with you.

Instead of going inside the school, Kurumi, Tsuna, Kyoko and Reborn headed to the hospital. While walking, Tsuna introduced Kurumi to Kyoko and they talk a lot about random stuffs. When they reached their destination, they went straight to Ryohei's room but Kurumi decided to wait outside. As she looked around, she noticed that the place was filled with Namimori Students. For a moment, she felt that gave her a bad feeling so she looked for a silent place to call Hibari. She took the paper out of her pocket that Hibari gave to her and tried to dial it.

=Somewhere in Namimori =

Hibari was patrolling the town and was looking for suspicious people when his phone rang. He picked up his phone and answered it.

Hibari: Hello?

Voice: Kyo-kun!

Hibari: _My flower?_

Kurumi: Where are you? Don't you know that the hos~

Kurumi didn't manage to finish what she was saying. Hibari sensed that someone covered her mouth. And then he heard a different voice on the phone.

Voice: Kufufufu

Hibari: Who are you? And what did you do to her?

Voice: Oya oya. This is the first time that we talk to each other and you're mad already?

Hibari: If you try to hurt her... I will never forgive you.

Voice: Kufufufu. Then meet me in Kokuyo Land. And you will see that I didn't hurt her.

The 'Voice' turned the phone off.

Voice: ...'Coz she's the one who's going to hurt you. Kufufufu

~to be continued~


	12. Chapter 12: Time to save her

Note: I'm not good in English and writing so I'm saying sorry for all of my grammar mistakes -.-

**Italics = POV**

* * *

><p>After hearing what the guy said, Hibari rushed to Kokuyo Center.<p>

= At the Hospital =

Kyoko: What did you do Onii-san? How did you get a sprain like that? *worried*

Ryohei: Maybe I jogged this morning too much. *smiled*

Tsuna: _This doesn't look like a sprain to me..._

Ryohei: Ano, Kyoko-chan. Can you buy me a food outside? I'm a bit hungry...

Kyoko: Hai.

Kyoko left the room.

Ryohei: Sawada-san. Gomen for lying to you. Actually this is not a sprain.

Tsuna: It's ok. _'Coz it's really obvious..._

Ryohei: I just don't want Kyoko to worry about me...

Reborn: So what happened to you, Ryohei?

Ryohei: I was doing my daily routine this morning when a student from Kokuyo Middle appeared in front of me. I thought he wanted to join the boxing club and ask him for a sparring. But it end up like this.

Tsuna: Eh? Students from Kokuyo Middle?

Ryohei: Hai. And also, he was looking for someone.

Reborn: Who?

Ryohei: The strongest student of Namimori School.

Tsuna: Then that means they're looking for… Hibari-san?

Ryohei: He also added something about Vongola.

Tsuna: EH? Vongola?

Tsuna and Reborn looked at each other.

Ryohei: Do you know what Vongola is?

Tsuna: A… eh... Iie! Iie! I'm just shocked to what you said...

Reborn: Tsuna. We must go.

Tsuna: Ha? Where?

Reborn: We'll see you later Ryohei.

Ryohei: Jaa!

Reborn and Tsuna went out the room.

Tsuna: Reborn! Where are we going?

Reborn: He said that they're looking for you so we must go.

Tsuna: But...

Voice: Tsuna-kun!

Tsuna and Reborn looked back. And they saw Kyoko holding a plastic bag and running towards them.

Tsuna: Kyoko-chan.

Kyoko: Tsuna-kun! Reborn-san! Kurumi-san... *pant*

Tsuna: Kurumi-san? What about her?

Kyoko: Kurumi-san... *pant* Kurumi-san was kidnapped!

Tsuna: EH?

Reborn: Did you see the person took her?

Kyoko: Mn! *nod* He's wearing a green uniform.

Tsuna: Green? Kokuyo Middle... He's from Kokuyo middle!

= Kokuyo Center =

Hibari reached the Kokuyo Center. As he entered the gate, he encountered lots of Kokuyo students who were trying to attack him. He easily beat them up with his tonfas.

= Inside the Kokuyo Center's Building =

A guy was sitting in an old sofa and Kurumi was unconsciously lying on his lap.

Guy: Kufufufu. I didn't expect that he'll be here so soon. *brushing Kurumi's hair* I wonder what he sees to this girl?

Kurumi slowly opened her eyes. She looked different. Her eyes were so dull and her face didn't show any expression.

Guy: What reaction will he show us if he sees you like that? Kufufufu.

= Back to the Hospital =

Reborn: Tsuna. Let's go.

Tsuna: But… Reborn…

Reborn: Don't worry. I called some reinforcements.

Tsuna: Eh?

Reborn: Tsuna. Remember, they were looking for you and Kurumi was in their hands...we need to save her.

Reborn paused for a second.

Reborn: He might be there already… but I'm sure he will need our help.

=Inside the Kokuyo Center's building=

After beating the guys outside, Hibari headed to the top of the building. The place looked like it was abandoned for years. The inside was so dark and had lots of obstacles. There were still students who attacked Hibari but like what he did outside, he beat them up. He managed to get to the top and there the enemy was patiently waiting for him.

Hibari: Where is she?

Hibari can't see the guy's face because it was dark. But he knows that he was sitting on the sofa because of the silhouette.

Guy: Is she that important to you?

Hibari: If you hurt her, I will kill you.

Guy: You can't do that. 'Coz you're the one who'll die first.

Suddenly, someone tried to attack Hibari from his back. He shielded himself with his tonfa when he felt that there was a person behind him. The person was holding a knife that made Hibari froze to the place where he was standing. Because the person who was trying to kill him was someone he knows…

~ To be continued ~


	13. Chapter 13: Broken Promise

Note: I'm not good in English and writing so please forgive me with my grammar mistakes...

**Italics = POV**

* * *

><p>Tsuna and Reborn went outside the hospital where Gokudera and Yamamoto were waiting for them.<p>

Gokudera: Juudaime!

Yamamoto: Yoh, Tsuna. *waved*

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto? What are you doing here?

Gokudera: Reborn-san called us.

Tsuna: Eh?

Yamamoto: He said we're going to play the mafia game with the students of the other school.

Tsuna_: He still treats it like a game._ So Reborn, they're our reinforcements?

Reborn: Who else? Now that we're complete, let's go.

Gokudera: Juudaime! Let's go and beat them up!

= Inside the Kokuyo Center's Building =

Guy: Oya... Why don't you attack her?

Hibari: What did you do to her?

Guy: Just as I promise... I didn't hurt her.

Hibari stared at Kurumi and he noticed that she's not in her true self.

Hibari: It doesn't answer my question...

Hibari jumped backwards to avoid Kurumi's attacked. Kurumi continued on trying to stab him but fortunately he dodged them all. The guy was just there watching them and was enjoying it.

Guy: Oh, what's this? A lover's quarrel?

Hibari continued on dodging Kurumi's attack because he didn't want to hurt her. While dodging, he kept on thinking on how he will stop her.

Guy: This is getting too boring... You are always dodging and you're not giving me a show.

Hibari: When I'm finish here I'm going to shut you up. *dodging*

Guy: Kufufufu. Do you think you can do that? You can't even attack her.

Hibari: Tsk.

The guy unleashed his power. He used his illusions to trick Hibari. Hibari couldn't believe his eyes on what he was seeing. There were now 3 Kurumis attacking him.

Guy: What will you do now? *smiled*

Hibari kept on dodging however one of the Kurumis managed to stabbed him on his arm. The blood started to dropped. He stopped on moving. He was stunned on what happened. The guy stood up from the sofa and slowly walked towards Hibari. Hibari started to feel dizzy and started to lose his balance. The 2 Kurumis vanished leaving the original that was standing in front of him. He fell down on his knees while staring to the emotionless Kurumi. The guy reached the place where Kurumi was standing then looked down to Hibari.

Guy: You must be asking yourself why you're feeling dizzy all of a sudden. Well the answer is... *took the knife from Kurumi* This knife has poison on it.

Hibari glared at the guy.

Guy: Oya, oya... Why are you looking at me like that? I'm not the one who stabbed you.

The guy kicked Hibari, and then he punched him. He treated him like a punching bag and mercilessly beat him up. Hibari didn't have a chance to fight back but he didn't care anymore.

He didn't care if he was humilated by this guy. He didn't care if this guy beat him up. He didn't care if his body was in pain... as long as he knows that she's ok then everything's alright. But he can't die right now because there was someone who needed to be saved. And it was her, his precious 'Flower'. He promised her that he'll protect her. So even if he was poisoned, even if he can't move his whole body, he would try his best just to protect and save her... because she's the most beautiful thing that he ever seen. That's why he called her 'Flower"... his 'Beautiful Flower'

Hibari was lying on the floor and was totally beat up. The guy was looking down to him as well as Kurumi who didn't show a single emotion. Hibari was looking at Kurumi.

Hibari: Flower... My Flower...

Guy: Flower?

Hibari saw Kurumi's eyes blinked.

Hibari: You...you're...you're not alone anymore. If those crowds hate you then I will hate them more for hating you...

Kurumi's started to show some emotions. Her eyes became watery and tears started to drop on her face. The guy looked to Kurumi who was amazed to what Hibari did.

Hibari: I don't care... if you're a daughter of a mistress... I don't care if you're weak... From now on, just stay by my side.

Kurumi: Kyo-kun... Kyo-kun?

Kurumi snapped back to herself and dropped the knife that she was holding. She found herself crying after hearing what Hibari said to her. And then she saw Hibari lying on the floor who was in pain. His body was full of wounds and blood. Kurumi ran towards him. She kneeled down on the floor so that she can reach him.

Kurumi: Kyo-kun? Kyo-kun.

Hibari put his hand to Kurumi's cheek.

Hibari: You're back… *smiled*

Guy: So you managed to dispel it... I didn't expect that.

Kurumi looked at the guy.

Guy: Now that she's back to normal and the show was finished, then I can now kill you both!

The guy used his power to turn the knife that he was holding into a trident. He tightened his grip to the trident and raised his hand. Kurumi's eyes widened.

Guy: Now I will help you to see hell!

The guy was about to stabbed Hibari but Kurumi acted as his shield.

Kurumi: NO!

Kurumi was stabbed at her back. The guy was shocked to what she did as well as Hibari who never expect that she would do a thing. Kurumi fell on the ground beside Hibari. Hibari tried to turn his head and looked to Kurumi.

Hibari: I…I broke… my promise… *coughed with blood* I-I didn't manage to protect you…

Kurumi smile at him but with tears on her eyes.

Kurumi: No…no need to be so-sorry. You…you change my life Kyo-kun... even in a very short time...

Then Kurumi slowly closed her eyes.

Kurumi: That's enough for me…

Hibari smiled and slowly closed his eyes

~to be continued~


	14. Chapter 14 Healed

I'm not good in english so please go easy on me... and I kinda rushed this last chapter 'coz I was really busy right now... And sorry for the super duper late update!

* * *

><p>=At Namimori Hospital =<p>

Kurumi was silently sleeping on the bed when she felt her back aching. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself inside a quiet room.

Kurumi: Where am I?

She sat up slowly when the door suddenly opened. She looked to the door and saw a guy with a baby with him entering the room.

Kurumi: Tsuna-san? Reborn-san?

Tsuna looked at her with widened eyes.

Reborn; Ciaossu!

Tsuna: Kurumi-san! *smiled* You're finally awake! *walked towards Kurumi*

Kurumi: Eh? What do you mean finally awake?

Tsuna: Well... the truth is, you were asleep for three days.

Kurumi: Three days?

Kurumi's back suddenly ached again.

Kurumi: Ouch! * while holding her back*

Tsuna: Kurumi-san! Please don't push yourself! *helping Kurumi*

Kurumi: Arigato... *smiled*

Tsuna: Etou... do you remember what happened, Kurumi-san?

Kurumi looked to Tsuna and saw his face that looked a bit worried. Then she looked to Reborn who looked serious.

Kurumi: Hai... I remember everything...

Tsuna: Gomen ne Kurumi-san. It is my fault, I put you and Hibari in danger.

While Tsuna was saying these words to her, the incident happened to her flashed back to her mind.

Kurumi: What... what are you saying?

Tsuna: Huh?

Kurumi: It is not your fault Tsuna-san. Actually it has nothing to do...

Before Kurumi finish her sentence, she noticed that Tsuna was covered with bandages. She looked to Tsuna who was now having a different aura.

Tsuna: The truth is... *looked to Reborn*

Reborn: I think it's better to tell her.

Tsuna looked back to Kurumi. He told her that the guy who stabbed her was Mukuro. Mukuro was targeting him and as well as Hibari-san.

Tsuna: So to make Hibari-san to come to him... he needs you.

Kurumi: Why will he do that?

Reborn: Because he was part of Vongola.

Kurumi: Vongola?

Tsuna explained to her what Vongola is. He told her that he was going to be the next boss of the mafia family and that Hibari-san was recruited by Reborn. And Mukuro wanted to kill him so that that he can take over the family and become it's boss. Tsuna was relief when Kurumi gladly accepted the situation. The only thing that bothered him was Kurumi's question.

Kurumi: Ano... Is Kyo-kun ok?

Tsuna and Reborn looked to each other. Kurumi noticed what the situation was, so she forced herself to smile at them.

Tsuna: Ano... Hibari-san... Hibari-san is in good condition now.

Kurumi's face brightened up after hearing what Tsuna said.

Kurumi: Then where is he now? I wanted to visit his room.

Tsuna: Actually...

Reborn: He's not here Kurumi.

Kurumi: Huh?

Tsuna: *looked to Reborn* Reborn...

Kurumi: What do you mean?

Reborn: We send him to Italy.

Kurumi: Italy?

Reborn: Hai.

Tsuna: Don't worry Kurumi-san. It is just because Hibari-san was severely injured after the incident. So we decided to send him to Italy where the best doctors can treat him.

Kurumi: Oh... I see. *smiled* Then I'll wait for him to come back. As long as I know that he's ok then it's fine.

Reborn: But it will take two months for him to recover.

Tsuna: *looked to Reborn* Oi! Reborn!

Reborn: I think it's better if she know.

Kurumi was shocked to what Reborn said because two months was kinda long for her to wait.

Kurumi: Thanks...

Tsuna: Huh? *looked to Kurumi*

Kurumi: Thanks for telling me, Reborn-san *smiled*

Reborn smiled to her as well.

The days had passed and Kurumi managed to recover. Her wound was healed but left her a scar...

= Namimori School =

Tsuna, his two subordinates, Kyoko and Kurumi were eating lunch at the rooftop.

Kyoko: Wow... You're really good at cooking Kurumi-san.

Kurumi: Arigatou. Please help yourself.

Kyoko nodded with a smile in her face.

Tsuna: Arigatou Kurumi-san... But you don't have to trouble yourself in cooking lunches for us.

Kurumi: Don't worry, it's ok. 'Coz I really love cooking. *smile*

Kyoko: Wow... Please teach me sometimes Kurumi-san.

Kurumi: Hai!

Gokudera: Oi... Why do we have to eat with these girls?

Yamamoto: Maa maa! You enjoy it yourself too.

Gokudera: Shut up! Baseball nuts!

While the five students enjoying their lunch, Reborn suddenly popped out.

Reborn: Ciaossu!

The five students looked to Reborn who was smiling at them.

Tsuna: Reborn.

Kurumi: Reborn-san. *smiled* Are you here to eat lunch with us?

Reborn: *smiled* It seems like you're forgetting something.

Kurumi: Eh? What do you mean?

Tsuna: Etou... Actually Kurumi-san... He's waiting for you.

Kurumi looked to Tsuna who was smiling at her. Then she moved her eyes and looked to everyone. All of her friends were smiling at her. She was confused on what's happening so she looked back to Reborn.

Reborn: What are you waiting for? Go!

Kurumi: Huh? *still confused*

Reborn: You don't want to be bitten to death right? So go now.

After Reborn said these words, Kurumi's eyes widened and stood up.

Kurumi: I'll see you later everyone.

Kurumi ran down the building and headed straight to the Disciplinary Committee's office. She opened the door and found the room empty.

Kurumi: Eh? They said that he was here... but why's the room empty? Maybe they're just joking around...

As Kurumi turned around, she accidentally bumped to someone.

Kurumi: Huh? Gomennasai! *big bow*

Student: Hn.

Kurumi suddenly recognized the respond of the student. She looked at the student and...

Hibari: You're late.

Kurumi: Ano.. Gomen ne.

Hibari walked towards the sofa and sat on it. Kurumi was just looking at him.

Hibari: Come here.

Kurumi: Ah...Hai.

Kurumi walked towards Hibari and sat beside him.

Kurumi: Ano...um... Kyo-kun... Are your wounds all healed up?

Hibari: I guess...

Kurumi: Mmm... That's good...

Kurumi was looking in front then she took a glance to Hibari. She found him staring at her that made her feel uncomfortable.

Kurumi: Um... *she faced Hibari* I saw you staring at me... Is there something on my face?

It took five seconds for Hibari to respond.

Hibari: Yes.

Kurumi: Huh? Really? Where? *while wiping her face with her hand*

Hibari: Let me help you.

Hibari moved closer to Kurumi and put his hand to her cheeks. Kurumi started to blush. Hibari wiped her cheeks... well he was pretending that there is some dirt to her face.

Kurumi: Did it come of?

Hibari: Not yet.

Kurumi: You're taking so long.

Hibari looked to Kurumi seriously.

Kurumi: Eh? What's wrong?

Hibari just stared at her and she started to get nervous. Her heart started to pumped so fast and without giving her a warning... he kissed her on her lips. Then he hugged her tight whispering to her ear.

Hibari: I missed you.

Kurumi smiled and hugged him too.

Kurumi: I missed you too.

~the end~


End file.
